The Escape
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: The story of how Max and the others escaped from the School with Jeb. REVISED- Much better than the original one, I promise. Rated around T for language, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I know I have already written this story, but I figured out the last one sucked and it had lots of mistakes so I am doing a new one that will be much awesomer! Hopefully! Thank you for coming back to read it over, and if you didn't read my first one than thank you for coming to read this one! Hopefully this one will be better.**

_Faster, faster, faster, don't let them hurt you..._

"AH!" One of the Erasers prodded me with the electric stick again, and the Whitecoats laughed from where the monitors were, watching how fast I could run on a treadmill. Some day, I am going to kick their butts from here to next week...

"Faster, Maximum! Run faster!" One of the Whitecoats demanded.

I was already panting and sweating. "But I'm running as fast as I can!" I made out through gasps, trying to keep up on the treadmill.

"Don't lie to us!" The Eraser snarled from behind me, threatening to shock me again with the stick by holding it up and forward. "We've recorded you going twice as fast as this. _Now move it!_"

I held back my rage and started peddling my feet forward as fast as I could. Damn the Whitecoats. Damn the Erasers. Damn the whole School.

Then, all of a sudden, the treadmill stopped. I turned to the Whitecoats, and they all looked a little surprised. Except for one.

"I think she's had enough," Jeb Batchelder said, "she's been running for more than three hours now."

I smiled thankfully at him, and he gave me a smile back. This was the only Whitecoat that had ever been nice to me. The Eraser was fuming since he couldn't prod me anymore, and I stuck my toung at him. He just snarled and bared his teeth back.

"C'mon, Max, you should get back to your cage." He said. I followed him out the door and walked down the familiar halways that I had been through so many times. He pushed open the door to my room, which was shared with five other people like me, and unlocked my medium sized dog crate. I crawled in, a little thankful that I could sit down now.

Then I looked up at Jeb, almost like I was begging. I couldn't handle the School. It was horrible and painful, and no one here deserved this.

"Don't worry, Max, I'm coming to get you tonight. We're going to escape tonight."

That filled me with hope. Yes! We could finally be free of this never ending hell hole. Jeb smiled at me again, and then left the room. Everyone around me didn't seem to notice what happened.

"Fang. Ptss, Fang. _Fang!_" I hissed, tyring to get Fang's attention, who was sleeping. After I reached my hands through the bars on the cage and tapped him on the back, he turned to me.

"What?" He asked, shaking some hair out of his eyes.

"Jeb said he was going to help us escape." I said, beaming. "Tonight."

Fang smiled, whichonly happens maybe twice a year. Especially since he was at the School, he couldn't be happy much. Then he turned around and did a little pass-it-on things, until it reached Gazzy who was only one or two. After Gazzy was Angel, but Angel was even younger so she wouldn't understand.

Tonight, we could actually live _outside of a dog crate_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is the second chappie! Yay! And I feel like crap. -.- Whatever. R&R!**

I had waited. And waited. And waited. And- guess what?- I _waited._

That whole time that I had planned on sleeping, waiting for Jeb to come, I had been kept awake by the thought of actually leaving this horrible hell-hole. It would be pure bliss, going outside without being watched by blood thirsty wolves, being able to fly when it's not some idiotic test, being free with the flock and Jeb.

And it would all happen tonight.

The door opened up, sending a blast of cold air in the room. Jeb was standing there, smiling at me and the rest of us. He started unlocking all of our cages, and grabbed Angel since she was so young and probably couldn't keep up with us. I was nervous, but Fang gave me a reassuring smile and we tiptoed out of the room. The familiar halls past by us, and I knew that we just had to walk around the corner to go to the elavator shafts, and then we would go to the first floor. After that we walk to the entrance and get out.

"Wait, Jeb," I asked quietly, "they are probably going to be watching us and they wont just let you take us out of here."

"Yes, so we have to be quick." He said, pressing the down button outside of the elavator.

I thought about how we could have just flown out the window and then wait for Jeb to go around front, since they would let _him_ leave. But whatever, I guess we could go this way.

Luckily, no one was in the elavator. When the doors opened, the lobby-like first floor was busy with Whitecoats scurrying around, and my heart skipped a beat. How the hell would we get past these guys? No way we could sneak around them! I looked up at Jeb nervously, and he bit his lip. Great, he didn't have a plan either.

"Dr. Batchelder, why are you taking them?" A Whitecoat asked as we started walking. He had an intimadating look across his face, and he looked like he could easily beat us up, even with my super-strength and stamina. That cuts out the beat-'em-up-and-run plan.

"Testing." he said calmy, and I sighed internally since he seemed like he could get us through this. "Outside, see how they react to more open space."

"Really?" he said doubtfully. "Well, then, where is your permit to take those things outside?"

I felt my blood boil as he nodded to us and said 'those things'. Damn Whitecoats, thinking they have all rights to treat us like we aren't living.

Jeb smirked. "Right here."

He grabbed a paper out of his pocket and flashed it at him, not letting him read what it actually said. Then, without further questioning, he strode towards the door quickly. The rest of us followed, trying to keep back from punching the air in victory. Jeb pushed open the door and then we walked outside.

The cold night air hit me. I smiled.

Then everything changed.

Alarms started ringing, and a mechanical voice played over hidden intercoms on the walls.

"Warning, escaped subjects. Warning, escaped subjects."

The voice continued and all the busy Whitecoats turned to us.

"Hey, that wasn't a permit!" The same Whitecoat who had bugged Jeb earlier called out. I was shocked and wide eyed, and everyone else in the flock was probably, too.

"Guys, run!" Jeb yelled, who was charging towards a van that was probably his after he handed Angel to me. He opened the door, and turned back to us. "Guys! _Run, now!" _

I unfurled my wings with a snap and took a running start right before an Eraser grabbed my shirt. He growled feircly as I took off with Angel. Everyone else was running and taking off, too, and Jeb was trying to speed off down the road to nowhere and out run the Erasers going after him.

I double checked the flock. Everyone was away from the Erasers, who were running back towards the building for guns. Jeb was far away from any Erasers, and so I started docking down closer to his van. I didn't know where he was taking us, but it better be away from here.

**A/N: Okay guys, it's not done quite yet. One more chappie on the way. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, the last and final chapter! Yay! It's a happy ending! YAY! R&R!!!**

Even when you have mucho stamina, you can only fly so far without breaks. Eventually Jeb pulled to the side of the road to nowhere, and waited for us to climb in. Everyone was really tired, obviously glad to climb in and get some rest. Even if it was claustrophobic in here, it's still comfy. Nudge was in the front seat, me, Fang and Iggy in the middle and the two younger ones in the very back.

"Jeb, where are you taking us?" I asked drowzily.

"Well, there's this place in the mountains." He replied, and he kept looking behind the car to see if anyone was following us. But we had already gotten them off our trail, it had been four hours of speeding down the road at a speed of at _least_ 100 miles per hour. "And it's pretty well hidden. Hard to get to, too."

"Sounds good." I yawned, stretching my arms, trying not to hit Fang or Iggy at my sides. "I'm gonna'... take a nap..."

***

I woke up as we started hitting rocks and bumps in the road. I looked out the window on the right and saw open air, with a forest way below.

"Woah!" I yelped in surprisment. "Are we driving on a cliff?"

"Yeah." Jeb said with a smile. "See? It's hard to get to, and from the house we can see the road. If anyone tries to drive up, they're going to have to go up slowly, and we'll see them."

Sweet. That was perfect for me. Then the road got wider, and Jeb stopped the van. I shook Fang's shoulder and he woke up, and he got out of the car. I got out too and Jeb grabbed Angel.

"Oh my God!" Nudge said excitedly. She jumped up and down happily, like a little girl should.

I grinned from ear to ear, and stared at the house ahead. It was large and wooden, and like an 'E' on it's side. I ran forward and jumped up onto the porch, excited to get inside. The wood was sturdy under my feet, and when I peered inside the window it was furnished nicely.

We were finally free.

**_The End_**


End file.
